Dynamic rebasing of persisted time information is a process for calculating an intended local time. In some situations, static timezone persistence in calendar meeting items may require rebasing of the meeting items whenever there is a DST and/or time zone change. In conventional systems, rebasing requires that either the end user of a calendar client or the administrator of a server where calendar information is stored runs a process that adjusts all meeting items, or each meeting item individually, to correct the static timezone information to reflect the time differences of DST changes. This process has to be regularly repeated with every time zone that is used in a calendar system that goes through regular DST changes. This frequently repeated process often interrupts end user productivity and causes calendar incorrectness by showing meetings at the incorrect times for organizers and attendees, thus making them miss meetings and causing additional costs for maintenance and support of the calendar system.